


as the pain dulls

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Protective Frank, So Frank acting like himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karen Page opens her eyes, several things surprised her. The first one being that she was in an unbearable amount of pain and couldn’t explain why. The second was that she was in a hospital bed. The third was that Frank Castle was sitting in the chair next to her bed, fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the pain dulls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to simplytherose / lightofpage on tumblr for helping me to name this fic!

When Karen Page opens her eyes, several things surprised her. The first one being that she was in an unbearable amount of pain and couldn’t explain why. The second was that she was in a hospital bed. The third was that Frank Castle was sitting in the chair next to her bed, fast asleep.

Karen reached her hand out for the call button for the nurse, gasping and crying out in pain. The noises she made woke Frank, who sat up towards her and grasped the button for the pain killer IV the nurse had pointed out to Frank for when she woke up. He pressed it several times, allowing the medicine to be released into her IV.

The medicine isn’t instant, so she still cries out in pain. “Shh, shh, shh.” He said, bringing up his hand to smooth out her hair. “Here, have some water.” Frank held up a cup with a straw up to Karen and she wrapped her mouth around the straw, sucking and swallowing water until the cup was half empty. Frank pulled it away from her and set it down on her bedside table.

As the pain started to dull, Karen choked out a cry and leaned her head back onto the bed, her head falling back against the pillow. “Where am I?” She asked.

“Metro-General.” Frank said, sitting back in the chair and scooting it a bit closer to Karen. She could tell that he had to be uncomfortable, but she’d also seen where he was living now. “You were attacked on your way home from work. Why the hell weren’t you driving?” He asked, his voice a little more rough than he had intended on using.

Karen swallowed and turned her head to look at him. He looked angry, but he also looked scared and worried. “My breaks are out, didn’t feel safe driving without them.” She said, letting out a low chuckle at that. She walked because she didn’t feel safe driving without breaks and she got jumped. “How did you know I was here?” She asked.

“Foggy. He’s apparently your emergency contact, thought I’d like to have the names of the men I’m going after next.”

“Frank..” She mumbled, shaking her head slowly.

Frank leaned forward a bit and set both of his hands on top of the bed, right next to one of hers. “If you don’t think I’m not going to hunt down every single man that put their hands on you…” Karen knew that there was nothing that she could say that would stop Frank from going after them, but she didn’t know how he was going to find them. Frank would be able to though, she knew that. “I almost lost… I almost lost you,” Frank said, pressing his elbows into the bed and folding his hands together. “And I’ll be damned if the people who almost made that happen get away with it. Okay?”

Karen lifted her hand up and ran her fingers over his arm and over his hands. She squeezed his hand as much as she could, which wasn’t much and Frank could barely feel it. “Okay.”

 


End file.
